Sold!
by Hollow44
Summary: Hichigo Shirosake, the son of a rich aristocrat. You would think with all the money, with all the material things, with all the power he would be happy, content. But no. All it did was piss him off. He hated it. sorry summery sucks. Yaoi in later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

I'm BACK! Hahah. Well here is my 4th story. The paring is HicXIch. It will contain yaoi in later chapters so be warned. ^-^.Happy reading..

Disclaimer:I do not own bleach and or its characters.

Chapter 1: Oh hello there.

Night was near and the air was warm and humid from a late afternoon shower. The sidewalks were empty, except for one lone man. He had been walking for somewhat two hours now, cooling down and getting away from all the bullshit. His name was Hichigo. Hichigo Shirosake, the son of a rich aristocrat. You would think with all the money, with all the material things, with all the power he would be happy, content. But no. All it did was piss him off. He hated it. His father, all those people who pretended to be friends to each other. The fake smiles they would give, when really all they wanted was to see the other crash and burn. His father was sorely disappointed in him. In the way he looked, the way he was in general.

He expected his son to be just like him, "normal" one who would laugh at others expenses, who would be joyous of al the money around him. Who could look and act proper. The man curse under his breath, not noticing that he was walking into the bad part of town for his head was bowed. The road was horrorably damaged, there were run down houses and buildings. He hadn't looked up once; jus fisted his hands in his coat pockets. Danger was lurking around the corner. It had begun to rain again and it pelted his skin. He stopped at a street corner and finally looked up. He was a little surprised at where he was, but not scared. Suddenly something was jabbed into his back.

"Turn around slowly and put you hands on your head" A voice sneered

Hichigo did so and saw two men. One had blue spiky hair and crystal blue eyes; he was the one pointing the gun. The other, who looked very uninterested, he had raven black hair, and tear tattoos trailed down his face from emerald eyes.

"Looks like someone's a little lost" the blue haired man spoke

Hichigo just stared blankly back.

"Heh, well you got ten seconds to give me all the money you got" he smirked "and don't lie to me I know who you are.

Hichigo stood his ground unaffected by the mans threats. When he mad no motion to do anything the man grabbed him by the hair and shoved him violently to the ground placing the gun into Hichigo's forehead. And Hichigo let him.

"I'm not fucking joking"

Still nothing.

"Fine by me, just one less asshole in the world"

He placed his finger on the trigger. Hichigo closed his eyes and awaited the bullet. Just when he pulled the trigger a flash appeared between the gun and the victim, and the blue haired man flew into a near-by brick wall, his gun clattered to the concrete. Hichigo was knocked to the ground; he could hear some punches, kicks and then a gunshot. Hand suddenly pulled him up and the next thing he knew, he was being pulled by an orange haired person. They ran ten blocks before he was pulled into an alley. They both sat, exhausted

"Are you ok!" he spoke.

Hichigo looked into brown coffee orbs. The man was slender, tall and a scowl was plastered on his face. His hair was flame orange that ended in soft spikes; needless to say he was speechless.

"Hello" the man waved a hand in front of Hichigo's face.

"Oh...Um sorry" Hichigo apologized.

"Are you alright"

"Yeah"

"Good, now what the hell are you doing in this part of town" he asked.

"Well I was w…." Hichigo's voice trailed off when he spotted a growing stain on the mans shirt. "Hey! Hey your shot"

The orangett looked down and sure enough he had been shot, right in the stomach.

"Oh... what do know I di…."coffee orbs closed and he fell forward into Hichigo's open arms"

Yes it was a short chapter, I'm sorry but next chapter will be longer don't worry. ^-^

Leave reviews, feedback, or whatever. See ya next chapter. 3


	2. Chapter 2

Well here we are at chapter 2. Sorry it was so short but anyways here is chap. 2. Enjoy ^-^

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and or its characters.

Chapter 2: Nice ta meet ya.

Brown eyes opened to a white ceiling with intricate swirls and lines. He blinked a couple of times and tried to get up only to wave warm hands against his bare chest.

"Don't move" a voice spoke softly

A face came into view and Ichigo gasped. It was the man that he had helped, but he hadn't really had a good look at the man. The orangetts eyes scanned over the man in front of him. His skin was white as snow with hair to match. Nails were black in color; he wore a black muscle shirt that showed of his slender build. Dark blue jeans covered his legs and on his feet were black shin-high biker boots. A pair of black shades hid his eyes.

"My name is Hichigo Shirosake, but you can call me Shiro" he smiled "yours"

"Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosake" Ichigo laid his head back on the pillow. "Where am I?"

"Well after you had passed out last night I brought you here."

Ichigo was a bit puzzled "did you carry me here?" he asked

"Yeah"

Ichigo looked around the room and was astonished by how fancy and graceful it looked. The floor had the whitest carpet he had ever seen, there was a reading desk in the corner the counter top was made of marble. A red velvet couch was by the open windows (which were huge by the way) while the white curtains danced in the light breeze. He noticed that he was lying in a sea of black silk, his feet seemed miles from the edge of the bed.

"Are ya hungry" Shiro asked

The orangetts noticed the slight pang of hunger growing in his stomach, he nodded.

Shiro turned and walked out of the room, some five minuets later he returned. In his hands was a tray to which he sat on the desk. Walking over to the bed he pulled off the blanket that covered Ichigo. The teen found it strange that he himself blushed at such a silly thing.

"W-what are you doing"

"Huh, oh I'm redressing your wounds"

Ichigo looked down to his chest and saw a large bandage.

"It was so close to your heart I thought I was gonna lose ya" he said to Ichigo as his fingers delicately lifted the bandage from his chest.

He was right. Ichigo looked down into an ugly looking bullet hole, and he watched as Shiro carefully clean the wound.

Hichigo pulled a bottle out of his pocket and poured it on a small rag, then placed it on the wound and slightly smirked when the orangetts let out a hiss of pain.

"Sorry" he whispered looking directly into brown coffee orbs. Ichigo felt his face heat up again and he looked away.

Hichigo finished cleaning the wound and placed a clean bandage on the wound. With great swiftness he picked up Ichigo (who freaked and wrapped his arms tightly around Shiro's neck) bridal style and carried him to the velvet couch. Setting him down gently; he went to the desk picked up the tray and set it down on Ichigo's lap.

"Enjoy" he said getting up to leave he stopped though as a voice spoke softly "What?"

"Don't go" the orangetts whispered

Surprised Shiro sat beside the teen.

Ichigo looked at the tray before him. On it was two pieces of toast, 2 waffles, an egg, a chocolate chip muffin, and a glass of OJ. He dug in savoring each and every bite. Soon he was done; not a crumb was left on the tray. Shiro stared at the teen before him; he was attractive, very attractive, god damn he was hot. His shaded eyes scanned the tan sun-kissed skin of his chest and stomach. His hair, his eyes, he froze at the orangetts lips though, mentally smirking. For the poor Ichigo had chocolate on the corner of his mouth.

"_Don't do it"_ he told himself but as soon as he had heard what his conscious had to say he had already leaned in closer to the unsuspecting teen.

"Hey..Ichigo" he said in a voice close to a whisper.

Ichigo who was strewn across the couch content and full looked at Shiro who was a few inches from his face "y-yes"

"Ya got some chocolate on Yer moth"

"Oh" he said raising a hand to wipe his mouth but shiro caught it before he could.

"Please….let me" he raised the hand he had in his hand above Ichigo's head. Straddling the teen careful to not disturb the wound on his chest he brought his face ever so close to Ichigo's.

**Ichigo POV**

My heart pounded in my chest so hard I thought it would leap right out. He was so close' so warm. Wait! What the hell was I saying! He seized my chin, coming even closer. His tongue darted out of his moth and I felt it connect with my lips. My body shivered as a pale hand was placed on my shoulder and slid to my stomach. His tongue traced my lips slowly and at this point I started feeling strange and to tell you the truth…. In a good way.

**Hichigo POV**

He tasted so fcking good! I just have stopped if I wanted to. I had to have more. I need more. I closed my eyes and closed the distance between our lips. He gasped and I to the advantage to slide my tongue into his warm wet cavern. My hand unconisously began to slid farther soth and I could hear him mewl quietly as my hand ghosted over his begaining arousal. Removing my hand, my lower half instinctively grinded into Ichigo's and my ears were filled with the most beautiful sound I had ever heard as his back arched and he failed to stifle a moan. He gave is and kissed me back full fource. His free hand grasped the front of my shirt as he shakly drew in a breath. The orangetts widened his legs for more friction and accediently kicked it over. It clattered to the floor and just like we were pulled out of our trance.

**Normal POV**

Shiro quickly stood up "s-sorry, if you need me just call my name,and don't get up or your injury will tear." He turned, ran out of the room, and shut double doors leaving a very hot and bothered incigo.

Ichigo sat up, hif fingers reaching for his lips. He blushed and then blushed harder as he noticed his full arousal.

Outside the door shiro stood, head bowed._" I cant believe I did that"_ he thought to himself. Walking away he failed to hear the small moan of his name from the other side of the door.

Well there is the end of the second chapter, the third will be _cumming _;D .

Please review. Thank you.


End file.
